Angel of Darkness
by livingdeadgirl1234567
Summary: She was heartless and thought long ago to have lost all feelings now she must steal hearts to survive and there is only one more living heart on the surface; rated M for a reason! VincentXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Vincent Valentine. My query, the man I was hunting for my own selfish gains. Little did I know that I would love him when I met him. He was one of the most elusive men on the face of the planet. No woman could tame his ravaged heart but I was going to tame it, and if possible heal it. I stood on the watch tower overlooking Nibel mountain and Vincents hide out where he now would sleep. I knew all too well he was trying to escape reality. all of humanity was gone other than those who managed to save themselves and hide away underground. All those who tried to stay up here had died long ago, save for himself and I.


	2. Chapter One

chapter one

I sigh softly looking at the haul my dog brought a few decrepit hearts and only one that was full of love with kept it intact. I pat her head and sigh taking one of the less complete ones and bring it to my mouth. I watch Vincent walk to a bush and take the berries from it. he is skinny and has nothing to feed the vampire side of him. I lean over cautiously and my dog whines drawing his attention to me but i quickly move out of the light.

"Not now Kara. Soon i will fill that heart till it is brimming with love and then, i will devour it." i giggle. The dog whines again and runs down the stairs and to him. I growl and stand up gathering the hearts and eating them whole. I didn't like being forced to take my meal quickly rather than savor it like i wished. i lay on the ground and cut my arms and legs up tearing my dress and throwing dirt on my body and make my breath come in quick short gasps as i feign being attacked. I can hear his footsteps climbing up the stairs and to where i lay.

"Another?" he groans striding to me. He gather me into his arms and holds me as he walks. the dog barks and sniffs my hand as he takes me back to the Shinra Manor. He lays me on the floor and lays a blanket over me turning on the still working security system. I feel a cool rag placed on my forehead. I moan softly and open my eyes. His blood red meet my sky blue and i sigh softly.

"Who are you?" I ask meagerly. He grunts in reply and lays a hand on my mouth. Outside the sounds of screaming can be heard. I can hear scratching on the door and he pulls me to me tightly pulling out his gun. Coming here was a mistake at least in my watch tower i could see them coming. I laid my head against him and cowered pathetically. He sighs softly and aims at the doors and a shadow falls over the window.

"Chaos, where are you?" i moan softly, not really meaning to. Finally i can feel myself drifting off to sleep in his arms.

...

I wake as mornings light floods in and i sit up. I look around and find that i am all alone, even Kara is gone. I stand up and walk to the door and open it smiling softly as the light floods into the dark place. i see the beasts tracks and smile softly. Memories of last night flood to my mind and i laugh at how pathetic i seemed.

"What a waste of time. Even if the creature got in it won't harm me. I haven't a heart for it to devour." I laugh and look around. A sad feeling creeps into my chest and i sigh softly. "Why did he leave me there?" i don't bother to linger on that question i just walk over to the small garden and watch the flowers sway.

"How did you survive an attack?" I hear a voice ask from behind me. I smile softly and turn to see Vincent. I put on an innocent face and bow low.

"How am i supposed to know. The creature never came after me before last night." I say looking up at him. He sighs, defeated.

"Last night, in your sleep, you said the name of a creature. How did you come to know it?" he asks. A blush spread acroos my face and i sigh softly.

"Well you see, he used to protect me." I say starting to reveal to much but i catch myself before i go on. "In my dreams that it." i try to recover the situation and he seems to buy the excuse.

"Well i used to know the creature quite well, but he disappeared long ago." he lies. I sigh and look at him.


	3. Chapter Two

chapter Two

**Please review i need the constructive criticism. i don't think this is turning out well. Warning when i do this i am incredibly graphic. I apolgize but as i said Rated M for a reason!**

* * *

It's been two day since i lats saw him. He finally returned and he was drunk as shit. He slammed the door behind him and i turned on the security system not for my own protection but for his. I watched him stride to me and he pulled me to him. Just a note: the only difference between sober Vincent and drunk Vincent was that drunk Vincent would fuck anything.

"Come away with me to my room." He coos seductively. His hot breath on my neck, sends a small wave of pleasure, as he leans down to kiss me, his long black hair tickling my face as he kisses my neck. I shudder under his light, affectionate touch and he picks me up a bit unsteadily. He lead me up the stairs and into one of the many bedrooms and lays me on the bed.

"Vincent, don't do this." I breathe, my words meek and meaningless, as he climbs atop me. He kisses me, a hard and sloppy kiss, and rips off my dress. His hand goes to my large exposed breast, my long blond hair being pushed aside as he gropes my breast with his clawed hand. A small moan escapes my lips as he kisses my neck his fangs scraping the surface causing it to bleed. he groans softly and bites down and i moan as pleasure fills my body. His claw moves to the joint in the middle of my bra and he rips it. The bra falls releasing my large and restricted breasts. They spill over it and he pulls his fangs from my neck and kisses my neck.

"You like it when i drink your blood?" He sighs inquisitively as he trails his kisses down to my breasts. He licks my nipple and i moan softly his other hand going to my other breast.

"Yes." I moan and he smiles and starts to suck the nipple. His hand trails down to my vagina and he inserts two fingers. I moan softly and my back arches. He smiles softly the smell of liquor evident on his lips as he kisses me hard. Our tongues battle in my mouth as my body writhes against his. My hands go to the buckles of his top and i undo them with skill. He smiles and slips off his shirt and gauntlet. I undo the straps on his cloak and smile softly as his cloak falls to reveal a strong lithe body.

"Your beautiful, you know." he sighs. A blush forms on my cheeks. I smile softly and his fingers continue their work hitting the spot. I could feel the hollow spot in my chest grow warm and i could swear i almost feel a beat. His long hair feel upon my naked chest and he sighed softly as i started to undo his pants buckle. He kissed my neck and kicked off his pants. His Fingers lingered for a moment but not for long, he pulled them out and trailed them up my body. He sighed as the head pressed against my entrance. I kissed him hard and shoved my tongue in his mouth and he shoved his dick in hard. I pulled out of the kiss and gasped as it went all the way back. At his first thrusts his dick wouldn't budge due to just how thick it was but finally it was lubed enough that he could actually move. Pleasure racked my body rendering me immobilized. He took long and hard strokes causing immense pleasure as i curled against his chest. His hot breath pricked my neck as he moaned in my ear. I traced my nails up and down his back as he thrusts.

"Vincent." I moaned. He sighs softly and Thrusts faster and harder, earning a loud moan of pleasure and many more following it. I can feel a something beating in my chest and i instantly stop it and sigh kissing him again. Finally his thrusts slow. I can feel his cum burst into me and i moan softly. He pulls out and lays beside me. I sigh and lay my head on his chest. His arms wraps around me and i fall asleep next to him.

...

Vincent wakes with a small hang over and he feels me by his side, the both of us naked. He pushes me away and gets up. I wake and see him putting his clothes on and the little bit of warmth i had leaves. I didn't expect him to stay afterwords, but then again why was i so disappointed. I didn't care care about any man, but here i was on the verge of tears in his bed and he didn't give me another thought. Finally he looked at me and sighed a brooding sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use you last night. Why didn't you stop me?" he asked. I rolled over and sighed Feeling that warmth again and in a moment of weakness i grabbed his hand and brought it to my chest. The surprise was evident on his face and then it grew to grave disappointment. "You have no heart?" He pulls his hand away and i sigh and roll back over curling up.

"I want to feel whole again." I whisper. I feel him sit on the bed and his hand goes to my shoulder.

"You came for my heart." he says softly. I shake my head slowly. Last night was amazing and i hadn't wanted it to end but it had. Something inside me cried out for his touch but i couldn't have it unless i could get my heart back, the only issue was that my heart was in the beast that prowls the night looking for flesh to devour.

"If Chaos were here he could help me get my heart from that creature." i choke.


	4. Chapter Three

chapter Three

**Review please it fuels my drive to write stuff so please review.**

* * *

Vincent puts his hand on my face and i sigh softly. His light touch is comforting but i shouldn't feel this way. I refuse to fall for him. He is the one who is going to fall for me and i will devour his heart and take it into myself.

"May i try something?" He asks in his monotone voice. A shudder creeps down my spine as his voice sends me into a frenzy.

"Anything." I whisper. Closing my eyes and inching closer to his face instinctively. I feel his lips brush mine and he pulls me close to him. His kiss sends me heady and i press against him but he pulls away to soon the fire that was now burning being snuffed by his sudden pull away from me. I sigh and stand up walking out of the room not even bothering with my clothes. I leave the mansion and run to Nibel Mountain. I run passed all the buildings and cars lining the streets and finally i grow White feathered wings. They flap and lift me high into the air. Where i hide in the clouds and sob. I hadn't cried in so long, it was a strange and foreign feeling that left me long ago.

I hear large wings below me and then a voice calls out to me. I curl up tight and sob harder. Soon my wings become too tired and they just stop flapping. i look down and see that the fall, should i hit the ground, would kill me on contact. "I welcome death, Take me into your arms Cosmos." I sigh softly. I close my eyes and awaiting the final blow. Instead of hitting the ground, i fall into a pair of arms. I open my arms and look at the familiar face. "Chaos."

"Hello, Kiru." he sighs. He pulls me to him and lands on the ground near a small cave. i wrap my arms around his neck crying into the crook of it. "Kiru, be silent, hush now. I am here" His breath on my neck sends me heady as i longed for his touch, but i knew he was weary to get to attached. I f he got to attached i could go into a frenzy and kill him and Vincent.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. I can hear him sigh but i refuse to look at his sad face as he sits down outside the cave forcing me to straddle him. I feel his arms wrap around me and pull me into his tightly.

"Don't be, it was my fault. I broke your heart and you took it in the worst way possible and ripped out your own beating heart. Darling, let me ask you this, though, did it stop the pain in your chest? Did it end your sorrowing?" He says angrily.

"It worked for a while, but then it came flooding back and almost killed me." I say softly my voice calming him. I was the only thing that could calm Chaos other than that stupid materia but even with it he was as unruly as ever. I often wondered how it was that he could break my heart when he clearly loved me enough to become something he wasn't. Wait, could that possibly be it? Was he tired of being calm? Did he leave because he wanted his ability to go on a rampage?

"To answer your question, no. I did love you and i wanted to be with you, but i was not able. You were a mortal and you had to become like me some how. I did this on purpose, caused you so much pain for my own selfish reasons, and i deeply regret it." He sighs his arms hugging me tighter i moan as i can feel the warmth of his beating beating against me my body surging with pain as the hunger comes and i try to push away but he holds me still the place where my heart should be is over his heart. "Don't pull away, I deserve to be your victim, take my heart and make it yours"

"No, Chaos, if i were to take your heart it would kill you and Vincent and then that thing would kill me and take my heart." I choke. I can feel him going rigid as my body starts to pull his heart forward. I finally manage to get from his grasp and i pull away and place my hand on his cheek. "Don't leave me." His eyes are sad but he nods slowly.

"I won't." he manages to choke out. I can see that when his heart maoved that it had done some minor damage but i was sure he would be fine. "How are we going to kill that thing?" I look away not certain on how but i supposed if i were able to take back my heart that it would die.


	5. Chapter Four

chapter Three

**Please review i get better with your critcism.**

* * *

"I guess i need to steal my heart back, then you and I can be together." I sigh. A sad expression crosses his face and he looks away.

"Thats the thing, Vincent has control over me and he is quite taken with you. Of course not enough for you to steal his heart. No, not quite that far gone, but if you asked he would give it to you." he says. I can hear the screams of the beast coming from within and i growl angrily pulling my dagger from my boot and i stand ready. It's heavy foot steps can be heard from inside as it walks towards us.

"Damn, its to early for a confrontation." I hiss. I feel Chaos' arms around me as he jumps back flying high into the air. i struggle against him angrily. Finally he lets me go and i fall to the cave floor the beast now in front of me. It's body is sleek and black like oil, its head is a skull with angry fire red eyes. It watches me and i walk to it. It bows low for we are brother and sister. "Kiriu Sarone. Don't fear me come to me." I whisper in a soothing voice.

"No, you wish to steal my heart." it moans in a raspy voice. i sigh and open my arms to it.

"I only wish that because i want to fall in love, brother." I choke starting to cry. I fall to my knees unable to fight back the sudden and unwanted burst of emotion. It hesitates and then puts its hand on my cheek.

"Sister." it sighs. At one time this creature had been a very handsome man with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. One day my brother and i had stumbled upon an old cave in the ground. I wanted to check it out and mybrother was all too cautious. I thought it was childish, his caution of every little thing. I would later regret that thought and wish i had listened to him.

...

"Sis, we shouldn't go in here. It could be dangerous." My brother said. I ignored him and went further in. As i heard his footsteps following me i smiled knowing i had won him over and he was now following me. We went further in and as i thought we were nearing a dead end i saw a light. I followed my curiousity and went in further. There was a Soldier there clad in black. My brother came in and the Soldier looked at us. We shivered in fear and i ran as fast as i could away from him fearing the worst for myself. Finally i reached the mouth of the cave and stopped, breathing heavily.

"Wow what a rush." i laughed. When i didn't hear a comment from my brother turned to look behind me. He hadn't followed. I began to Get worried and forgeting my fear i ran back in to rescue my older brother. He was the one my parents had told me to marry. They said we had to revive the dying line of Heartleons. We were the last two in our family to survive. Or so both of us had thought. I didn't know it then but my Supposed Eldest brother was alive and well. Everyone said he had died in the line of duty. He was once a Turk and he was stationed nearby. I remembered visiting him but by that time he had changed his last name.

I ran back into the cave to the spot where i had last seen him and i saw the fire where the Soldier had sat around. On the otherside of it was my brother his heart had been ripped from his chest. The scene around him was grizzly. In the corner of the room the Soldier stood his uniform bloody from my brothers blood. I picked up a stick and sighed walking slowly to the man. I looked at the pointed end and sighed smiling to myself. As i lifted it above my head he spun around and threw me back. The stick flew from my hand. The Soldier came slowly towards me, a gun in his hand, i crawled to the stick and as if forgeting he had a weapon he ran at me. I grabbed the stick and held it up the pointed end towards his heart. I screamed as the stick went through his chest and protruded outwards.

The weight of the man came crashing down on me and i screamed as the blunt end of the stick pierced into my chest. I could remember the room spinning and the last thing i saw was my brothers blue eyes staring blankly at me.

I woke up and looked around the man was gone and so was my brothers body. i sighed softly and placed my hand over the place where the stick had pierced. There was no heart beat there. I gasped thinking i was dead and that this was the afterlife and then i noticed the pain from it. It ebbed and flowed slowly.

* * *

**I won't be updating for quite some time. I am going to the local Psychiatric hospital. My beloved and reason for living left me and now my body is giving up the fight to live. It won't let me eat or sleep, i can't drink anything without flavor. When i force myself to eat i just throw it all back up so i may not be alive much longer. My bodies natural will to live is broken and i can't fix it. I think the only way to fix it is by moving to the next guy but well let's face it. I'm not that pretty... Well i did win a beauty pageant but it must have been a fluke. But i apologize fo the wait and the week or two to come please review and if your into christianity please keep me and my family in your prayers.**


End file.
